vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Mac
|-|Little Mac= |-|Giga Mac= Summary 1987 Punch-Out!! Little Mac is 17 years old, 5' 7" weighs 107 lbs. and hails from the Bronx, New York. He is interested in getting into the World Video Boxing Association, which has a long history of rookie boxers joining the ranks in an effort to become world champions. He traveled to New York City in hopes of searching for someone that could train him. It was not until he met Jerome "Doc" Louis, who was a former heavyweight champion in his own right, then he began his journey to the top of the World Circuit. 2009 Punch-Out!! Mac had lost his title as champion to King Hippo fifteen years ago in the NES game, though his age is shown to be 17 in the game. He has re-entered the WVBA once again to win back his title as champion with Doc Louis as his coach once again. After numerous battles, Mac climbs to the top of the WVBA and defeats the champion, Mr. Sandman, thus allowing Mac to become the new champion. However, all of his previous opponents want to try to defeat him and claim the title, thus Mac goes off to defend his title. He defeats them all, and remains the Champ. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 9-B Name: Little Mac Origin: Punch-Out!! Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Championship Boxer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human strength, speed, agility, reaction and durability, Skilled boxer | Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Skilled boxer, Incredibly high stamina, Transformation (Into Giga Mac) | Enhanced strength and durability, Rage Power Attack Potency: Street level (Managed to defeat Mike Tyson at his peak) | Wall level (Defeated Sandman, who destroyed a building with a punch and Don Flamenco, who punched a bull so hard that he knocked it hundreds of meters in the air) | Wall level (More powerful than Little Mac) Speed: Peak Human | Peak Human with Subsonic reactions (Outmatched Piston Hondo, who outsped a bullet train, When he starts punching in Punch out Wii the timer slows down significantly) | Same Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class H+ '''(Comparable to full power Mike Tyson) | '''Class KJ+ (Should be comparable to Mr. Sandman and Don Flamenco) | Class KJ+ Durability: Street level (Took hits from Mike Tyson) | Wall level (Took hits from Don Flamenco who punched a bull so hard that it sent him over the horizon. Took hits from The Sandman who destroyed a building with a punch) | Wall level (Larger and more durable than Little Mac) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range (Extended melee range with Giga Mac by virtue of size) Standard Equipment: Boxing Gloves Intelligence: Average; skilled boxer Weaknesses: Holds back sometimes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'K.O. Punch (or Knockout Punch): '''A move first introduced in the first installment of '''Punch-Out!!.' In order for Little Mac to use this move he needs to fill in the Power Meter by either hitting his opponents or taking damage. When the Power Meter is full Little Mac is able to unleash a devastating attack that is powerful enough to knockout an opponent despite them having full health. There are four types of K.O Punch. **'Uppercut:' A uppercut to hit the enemy in the head. **'Hook:' A strike to his opponent in the stomach. **'Rapid Uppercut:' Fast punches to his opponent's head. **'Rapid Hook:' Fast blows to the victims body. *'Star☆Uppercut:' By landing multiple blows on an opponent, Little Mac gains a Star☆Uppercut, a powerful attack that deals a large amount of damage. These stars Mac can build up to three stars, with each star tripling the attack's power. *'Giga Mac:' Giga Mac is a powered-up version of Little Mac. Unlike the fast and lightweight Little Mac, Giga Mac is a slow, hulking powerhouse, similar to King Hippo. Little Mac becomes Giga Mac after he punches the opponent at certain times. Giga Mac has moves that range from a wind-up punch to a double-handed overhead strike. He can also earn Stars just by posing and can also reset the amount of time he can remain in this form. Key: Punch-Out!! 1987 | Punch-Out!! 2009 | Giga Mac Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Brawlers Category:Athletes Category:Martial Artists Category:Punch-Out!! Category:Boxers Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 9